Ripped To Pieces
by Parker123101
Summary: When Howard is stanked, something dear to his heart is broken. With Randy and Howard no longer friends, is Randy's secret safe? Will they ever be friends again?
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok so sorry I've been slacking off a bit. I've been busy and stuff...and I was thinking maybe no one cared if I updatd? Then I get a PM and I snapped out of it and I'm like: Ok! I'm gonna update now! So then I texted my friend asking for help, I explained some ideas I had and then we did some role play then I copied and pasted it to my phone and now you're about to read it! I edited it a tiny bit, I was Randy and she was Howard. Enjoy!)**

**No ones POV:**

A blue monster stormed down the halls, his hair was a ginger red and his clothing was ripped, his eyes were green from the stank. Randy was in ninja form, trying his best to not hurt the monster, for this monster was none other then Howard.

**Randy's POV:**

"Bro! I don't want to hurt you," I said as I backed away. Howard was stanked by Bash, he normally wouldn't have cried, but this time it had gotten personal. Howard couldn't have held it in any longer, I know that he's been facing Bash for 8 years, he was bound to let it out at some point. But why now? Why in high school? I sighed as I ran down the halls. I knew my best bro more then anyone, and there is one item I know that could unstank him.  
"Howard, please don't make me do this!" He just returned a roar. I opened Howard's locker quickly, he had given me his combo. I knew he had it somewhere in this mess... Finally, I found it. I pulled out a piece of paper written in crayon, it was the pact we made to always stay bros forever. Me and Howard had signed it. I felt my heart break as I ripped the paper. Sure enough, the stank left and Howard was normal again. The two halfs of the paper fell to the ground. I hope he forgives me...  
"Howard!" I ran up to him. "Are you ok?"

**Howard's POV:**

"Yea, I guess so man," I mumbled. "I got stanked, right?"

"Yea?" I answered, unsure and queazy after the drama that just happened. Randy nodded.  
"There's something I gotta tell you," he said quietly. Randy eyed a ripped paper on the ground nervously. I looked at it closer.  
"No, not that," I gasp.  
"I'm sorry Howard! I-," I cut him off.  
"I don't want to hear it Cunningham."  
"Your not angry right?"  
"Well-you did kind of destroy my child hood memories in a sense!"  
"I had too! It was Ninja buisness-" I cut him off again. It's always ninja business isn't it!? Doesn't he know how special that pact was to me!? To _us_!? It was the beginning of our whole friendship! I felt the anger boil up inside of me.  
"You knew how speacial..." I stopped and took a deep breath. "You knew how speacial this was! And you just ripped it up for your ninja act!? You don't care do you!" I felt my face start to heat up.  
"H-Howard..."  
"Forget it."  
I turn around and walk away. Not once did I turn back to see Randy, my old best friend confused, worried and stressed; yet I didn't feel an ounce of guilt, after all it wasn't my fault.

**Randy's POV:**

I watched Howard walk away. He wouldn't look at me. I just didnt know what to do anymore... I smokebombed out without bothering to shout like I usually do. I took off my ninja mask and walked home. As fate would have it, it started to rain. I sighed. What have I done...


	2. Chapter 2

**Randy's POV:**

When i got home i went straight to my room, locked the door and flopped onto my bed, face-planting into my pillow. The Nomicon gave off a soft glow.  
"I better see what it wants," I muttered as I opened the book. I shloomped into the book and found my self on a cloud. In front of me was a message that I've seen before.  
"_Friendship is a weight the Ninja can not carry_," I read. Maybe the Nomicon was right, maybe I can't be friends with Howard for my Ninja duty.  
"Hah, duty," I thought. Then I sighed. "_Howard probably would've said that- no! Forget about Howard..._" I groaned again. Now the more that I thought about it, Howard didn't respect me at all. He didn't care if my NSSing was important, whether it determined if there's be chaos or peace. I sadness turned into anger and my eye brows furrowed together. Howard didn't care about Norrisville, he doesn't, then a heart breaking thought hit me.  
"Howard doesn't care about Norriseville, he cares about me, our friendship..." I took another glance at the Nomicon.  
"I can carry this weight, I need to fix things with Howard!" The Nomicon gave a confident glow, as if cheering me on. That must've been a test, to test me and Howard's friendship or something, I don't know. All I do know though is that it's not too late. I ran out the door, leaving the mask on my bedside. I'm going to hear about that later aren't I...

**(Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoyed! I'll update again soon!)**


End file.
